Bloodlines
by HappyEndingsMyAss
Summary: Naruto has realized he is not what he used to be and doesn't know how to cope with it. His life has forever changed and forever is how long he may live...depending on how careful he is with his new abilities.


Bloodlines

By:Garlin Cheatham

Ok we all know I dont own naruto but i love it. This is my first fan-fic so yea i hope you like it!

* * *

><p>He woke in a room not knowing where he was. It was dark, silent and bitterly cold. He was laying on nothing but a navy blue mattress in the middle of the small enclosed room.<p>

"Why was everything so dark so evil looking?" he asked himself.

Pretty much on q the door swung open. A man stood in the doorway with dark onyx hair and his eyes seemed to pierce Naruto's soul. A chill went up Naruto's spine and he shuddered at the sight of the ominous figure the man seemed to make.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"It doesn't really matter right now I'll explain everything later." He said.

His voice was so chilling, it was deep, and it sounded almost demonic. But Naruto needed answers... fast.

He felt a pain like he never felt before except for it was in his mouth and yet didn't know why. The pain can be focusing on to teeth, his canines. It wasn't exactly a sore pain it was more of a sharp stabbing pain. He started screaming and yelling the man came over and knelt beside the bed.

"I know the pain seems bad now, but it's going to get worse if you come with me." He said in a soothing voice.

Naruto was so caught up in the pain that he really just didn't care so with his teeth gritted he muttered "okay just make it stop."

The man stood up and reached his hand down to help Naruto up.

They exited the building, it was very dark out and a full moon shone through the trees above their head. They sprinted away from the building they came from Naruto noticing their incredible speed stopped dead in its tracks jerking the man backwards onto his back.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled enraged by Naruto's actions.

"Did you not notice how fast we were going, I mean we had to least be going about 50 miles an hour!" He said trying to defend himself.

"Like I said I'll explain everything to you later, we need to run now!"

"I'm not running until you tell me why we're running"

"Look, I'm going to run now, so if you want die go ahead and be my guest but I'm not going to die today because I've lived 167 years and I'm not planning on today being the day I die!"

Naruto hearing the part about dying ran full speed not wanting whatever was behind them to catch him.

They ran for what seemed like hours but had been only a couple of minutes Naruto the whole time had been thinking about what was behind them, why they had to run. What was he, like what seem like superpower, who was the man that had been leading him this whole time, thoughts like this filled his head? But the thoughts had stopped abruptly as soon as the man jumped on top of a large car garage.

Naruto yelled up "I really don't think I can do that."

The man yelled back down "Don't worry of course you can if I can do it you can."

Not knowing if he could, Naruto just tried reaching for the edge of the ledge when he finally catapulted off the ground. Succeeding he followed the man leaping sure of his new strength. They landed in front of a condominium labeled A5 and entered slowly trying to not make much noise. They tip-toed to the room furthest to the back of the also dark condominium. As they entered the even darker room containing nothing but a mattress on the floor once more, a red wooden desk, and a large T.V. another figure popped out of the darkest corner of the room.

"OK, now that were safe I'll explain." The man Naruto had been following.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I'm sorry for dragging you around out there but we really did need to get to safety. As you've noticed you have new strengths you did not have before." He said rubbing his back where Naruto had hurt him earlier.

"My name is…"

"Naruto I know. I could have expected you wouldn't remember me."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you nor the guy beside you." He said nudging his head in the other man's direction.

"Oh, sorry this is Kiba you forgot him to? Damn, you really don't remember anything do you?"

"This is all a trick isn't it?" he said very unsure.

"No, we were friends in high school…best friends…"

"I'm getting dizzy do you have something to drink?"

"There is no easy way to say this so you're a vampire and we need to go hunting…"he said resent in his voice.

Naruto sat down and looked at Sasuke like he was completely insane and out of his mind.

He then said sarcasm all over his words "Whatever you say El Capitan."

They all walked out the front door and Sasuke took off running saying "I got dibs on hottie down there. Kiba jumped off the ledge of the 26 story structure and landed with no problem chasing a young man who looked to be about 30 or so. Naruto watched both of them cover their prey mouth and bite their necks. He smelled the blood the instant Sasuke had broken the skin of the beautiful teen's flawless skin. It seemed as though on instinct suites swiftly moved toward the nearest human. He knew he was something else now, now all he could think about was his thirst… the thirst for blood.

His canines emerged from the sockets they had been so unrightfully kept in. He could feel the skin breaking under the pressure of his teeth in his hand quickly covered the screams of the victim had so randomly chosen. The sensation was amazing he felt himself wanting more and more of the victim's blood not knowing when to stop. Sasuke came over and ripped him off for the person had been long dead.

Naruto's vision blurred and he felt the coldness in his body starting from his arms slowly moving to his core. The last thing he saw was the face of his victim who had been his mother.


End file.
